Thwee Cheerz 4 Sweet Ravenge
by Laust Hart n Faullen Soal
Summary: Ruby is a girl with seacrets, moving too Forks. There, she meets vampires, wizards, and troble, with romance along the way, for this girl whos had a sad life. OCx?, possible other pairings, Edward n Jacob . May be rated M n some chapters, warnin u know.
1. Chapter 1

**Laust Hart: Hai, dis is Laust Hart, and I'm dis authar's not. **

**Dis story is a crosover of H.P and Twilight. **

**It's pretty interesan as it goes along, so, hope you liek it, and don't forget to reviews. **

**We dont own Harry Potter or Twilight, J.K ownes H.P, and the beautiful Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

Hi, ma nam is Ruby Mary'Anne Aoki Rosa Arabella Sha'dow Potter, and everybody calls me Ruby or Ru. I am rwally white and spawrkle in da sunlite, n I druink annimal bloood. People tell me I loook lik amy li, haily williams, n other cool chix like that. Ive also beeen tould i'm cury n aall the rite pldaces but I dink i'm pretty ugly.

Beutiful silvar blood driped dwn my wist from the cutt I'd made as I flewover the green, the light wet drissle of rain soaking me slighly. My pearly white wings kepted me high, and from falling down to a pearlous death. my ebony blakc orbs (dey were balck cuz I wuz deprressed dey change colors) scaned below four life, any sine of a town. Anywhere butt back with fathar was bettar than no thing.

sum tears excaape n tuned un ma ipod n listened to Vaprirs wuld nevar hurt u by MCR. It sumarized my entire live withd my eviul step parets. Tey werent evn my real parents, tehy were adopted me bcz me rele parets died. I waz tuld my dad committed suicized n my mom wuz mudreded by the Dead Litters (hrry potter rox! bt nt s mush s twiwltigh!!!!111)

The one thing I missed frame my life before now was my step brothar, Harry. he waus the only wan who was thar for me, n understanded me. Bat, I couldn't take mai step parnts any longar, so, I left Englend. He was also ze only one whao know wat I waz.

I sratched my ears bcz dey were itchi n n I adgousted my earfones rite. Den thd song chaunged to Brking da Huapbbit by Luinkin Parrk. I run a han througgh my raven locks dat we're origuinally coloured chestun brouwn, but i didnt lik tat so I changed it. I wuz flyoung to Forks rite now, bcz there its rain a lut n so i cn hide dat im an immortal vimpere.

Mai cat earz twithed ah bit wan I hared a wolf hawling, and I dezented dawn to a tree, landing with out faile. Some thing was out dere. I coud tell.

Ass I descwended duwn i could see througguh my lung hari ad througgh da treees the loner figuur off a wolf houwling up ad me. I gout reaady 2 fite if neesesary.

P.O.V OF SAMM:  
I sew form da skies da descceindsding beautty uf an angel. Ma boddy gut s hott wehn I saw her I tottlay got un eraection. I phazed bakc into a humann an didnt cuare dat she culd see my u-know-what.

P.O.V Back 2 Ruby:

I looth dawn upon te naked man befour me, noticeding hie was hard. Twas undarstandable, sinc I'mm verry atrative. I jumpped down, pretendin I didnt notiz, and looked ovar the rest of him. He had realy god mussles, ebony black hair like miine, and wss pwetty tan. He wass hott, butt, not mai type. I wonddered what he wainted.

* * *

**Faullen Soal: so, diud u guyz lik it!?!?!?!?!? pwealse tell uz! Wue wourked haarrd un it! jikai wa sanshō shi te kudasai!**


	2. Vinella Twilolight

**Faullen: u guyz r so mean!!1111 I dunno wt a mary su s bt it sounds mean!!111 its mah fist stury width mah besst friend anne s im tryoing!! dont be mean to be me!!!11111111111111111**

** Laust: Goto fcking hell, ju all maid Ruby cray. Sum of you dun't evan wright stories, wat rite do you have to maik fan of our character? An den you call us ugly mithical cratures! Baiches. Jajajajaja, I lugh at ju bcaz you haf no liefs. If ju dun liek it, dun read it. N stop crtising us, ya binches.  
**

**Anni waiz, who hear of da new Stephenie Meyer book abut Bree? Epicc wen! Ware soooooooooooo extricated.  
**

**Anyways, for jose whuoo did liek dis stawry it, we dont own Harry Potter or Twilight, J.K ownes H.P, and the beautiful Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

"Hwo r u?" I skeed flirtitly

"I sam Sam." San said

"Im Ruby Mary'anne Aoki Rosa Arabella Potter Sha'dow.' i intruced nyself.

"Your Hott." San spook.

I blemished crimson red, "Thanks," I thanked den said, "So y where u in dat form b4?????"

Sam tuk a steep bawkwards n luked away, "....what fomr?" he dineed,

"A walf." I remainded, crossing hare skinney arms cellestiatly and aulluoringly. "i saw u u can't deneed it."

"That was't me." San kept up da thenial.

I rulled my eyes ass dey turned baby blu (i knew bcz i wuz bured) "I now whut i saw."

Sam sighed, n gayv up. "K, ure rite. i am a werewalf, or a shapeshiter,"

"OMFG!!!1111!" I xlcaimed, "Dat meuns were emenies!!!!!1111"

":O UR A VAMPIRIII?!?!?!???????!!!!" He shooted, surprissed. I culd see him geatting dissapointeted, "I knew u were too smexy!"

My eyes instanlt turned sky n ocean blu, wich ment I wuz sad, "Its ok, we cun stil b friends. I try to luv pple....butt....evry 1 i luv alwayrs dies" I stoted craying silver tears.

"Hai, don't cray!!!" Sal excreated, runnin towards me forwurd. He sat on da fluur n wraupped his arms round me, "Its ok,,,,ok."

Den................................................................................

TOW MOR WEREWAFLS RAN TOUWARDS US, JOMPING UT N GROUWLING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

Sam growed bac. Dey where der! Staudning in front of us n grouwling. I wazn't afraiid though, bcz i knew i culd take them on.

* * *

**Faullen: C? Waus tht bald?**

**Laust: Jajaja, it twas god! God I tell ju! **

**Aniwaz, we hope ju leiked it, an lef a gud revew.  
**


	3. If I Had You

**Laust Hart: So, like, we haven't updated in forever. See, me and Ruby actually decided to look over what you guys sent us, and we kinda gave up on fanfiction... **

**The truth is, English isn't our first language. We were actually still in the learning process when we started writing. We were writing phonically, so that's why it probably pissed you all off. **

**In fact, this story is being beta'd by somebody we know who DOES know very good English. So, expect better quality from us. Or, more like me. Here's a second reality I'd like to enlighten you all to: Ruby and I had a fight, at the moment, we're no longer friends. See, she found out I liked her sister, and got angry at me. There was a lot of fighting, including her falling me a faggot and a few other things that really hurt me... **

**So, yeah. This story may turn around a bit.**

**The character has now been renamed Maryanne Arabelle Potter.**

**She has black hair, bright red eyes, and scars from vampire bites. Make of this as you will. **

* * *

Crimson eyes graced the presence of the new giant wolfs.

Samuel has shifted back into a wolf, while I crouched down, preparing to attack. It wasn't needed though, as the wolfs suddenly all whined, backing off.

What I wasn't aware of was that Samuel had ordered them to back down.

I thought they'd just realized I was the top of the food chain, not them, and that's why they were backing off.

Samuel shifted back again, pulling pants off a cord I hadn't noticed was tied to his leg.

"Oh..." I mumbled, wondering how the telepathy worked.

"Are they... werewolves too?" I asked. I'd never heard of a pack of werewolves before, I swore in England they were all loners...

"Yes. I'm the pack leader." Sam shrugged off.

"Ah..." This would be weird, adjusting to this thought.

And then, there was rustling in the leaves. I turned around to see-

* * *

Like? Review!


End file.
